


The Little Things

by GalpoTheGreat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apartment, First work - Freeform, Gabriel Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Gabriel has a cat, Gabriel is sad (Good Omens), Gabriel’s apartment, Gen, Heaven is not nice (Good Omens), Her name is Anna - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt Gabriel (Good Omens), Mentions of Aziraphale (Good Omens) - Freeform, Michael is mean (Good Omens), Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Uriel (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), Uriel is mad (Good Omens), and maybe a new blanket, give him a hug, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalpoTheGreat/pseuds/GalpoTheGreat
Summary: Heaven is empty and cold, but Gabriel has seem to find I way to make Heaven bearable.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Little Things

Gabriel had a small resident in Heaven, a tiny little apartment consisting of a living room, a bedroom, and a little wash room. That’s it. Every Angel had one (Well ALMOST every Angel, Azriaphale lost his long ago when the book shop opened), it was the norm. Almost all were simple, consisting of only the minimalistic items of comfort or style. 

Almost all. 

But not Gabriel. His apartment was clean and organized but everyone who steps foot into the small place could tell it wasn’t just a dwelling for Gabriel to return to as a place to rest when he is not doing work, no, he had turned it into a home.

Well, a super small home, but still a home, nonetheless. The furniture was sharp and modern yet still cozy and soft, comfortable. Light with compliments of warm colours to contrast the light coloured wood floor and white walls. Picture frames of pictures of “friends” and “family” and beautiful sunsets and beaches hung on the wall. Little glass ball terriuems with little succulents and air plants hung from the ceiling in front of the big, floor length window. Lamps that always shown a soft, warm colour when on sat on top of end tables. Book shelves with old, colourful and brown books lined the walls not covered with pictures and a soft, large sized rug lined the floor. The washroom was stocked with lavender and citrus smelling goodies that always made Gabriel’s skin soft and feather shine. Soft towels and even softer bath rugs resided in there as well. A soft bed with soft, heavy blankets and fluffy pillow along with a soft rug and end tables with warmed lighted lamps and more plants hanging in the window. More pictures and paintings and things hanging on the wall, all in a neat order. A closet with his usual business clothes along with comfortable sweaters and jeans and sweatpants along with his running clothes. Hell, there was even a fluffy white cat named Anna that liked to laze around in the sun when Gabriel was gone and to cuddle with when he was not.

Yes, this little abode was truly made into a home that warmed the heart and made anyone who stepped in it comfortable. Except, no one but Gabriel had ever stepped foot in there. Gabriel can’t show anyone else this. He would be made a fool of, laughed at! And worst of all, they would take it from him. He didn’t wanted them to take it from him, he needed this place, it was the only comfort he got from any of Heaven. Don’t get him wrong, Heaven was his home, but it was certainly not as comfortable as one would think. Maybe that’s the reason Azriaphale kept his shop so full.

But Gabriel kept his apartment a selfish secret for no one but Gabriel himself. He kept it a secret for over six thousands year. But what a fool he was to think he could kept it forever.

It had been a particularly rough day for Gabriel. He had much paperwork to do and “complaints” from higher ranking angels and strong worded “encouragements” from them as well. But it was getting late and Gabriel was finally done. He stretched in his desk chair and sighed. His office was much like the rest of Heaven, the bare minimum of what he needed to do his work. He was looking forwards to getting home and cuddling under the warm blankets of his bed with Anna. He walked through the “spacious” halls of the office part of Heaven, which was always brightly lit, to the residential side, which followed the moon and sun cycle of Earth. He walked to the building of his little apartment and started to make his way up to his place. But when he got there, it was off. Something wasn’t right. He reached out to the handle with hesitance and opened the door. 

He found Michael sitting on the couch arms crossed and a scolding look on their face. But the biggest thing was the apartment itself. 

It was empty. Well, not completely, but it seemed that way. Only uncomfortable, sharpe, minimalistic furniture. No wall decorations, no plants, nothing. Just, empty. He felt empty. 

Michael cleared their throat and raised and eyebrow. Gabriel slowing made his way over to the couch Michael was sitting on and sat down lightly and stiffly. Michael then started to berate and scold Gabriel for being so selfish. Filling his dwelling with object of want. That was not the way an angel, especially an archangel, should act. 

Michael explain that they disposed of all these objects Gabriel had collected all these centuries. Gabriel just sat and nodded, starting blankly at them. When Michael finally left, Gabriel dragged himself up and into the bedroom. His soft, warm bed was replaced with a hard, cold bed. He looked in the closet and only his running clothes and work clothes hung in there. He then turned and walked to the washroom. His fancy soaps and salt and oils were replaced with sent-less soaps and no soft towels resided there any longer. He looked a little more all over the apartment but he could not find any warmth, any softness in there. The once warm and comfortable apartment that was his haven from the harshness was of Heaven was turned into something cold, uncomfortable, and empty. And worst of all? He could not find one trace of Anna.

He cried for the first time in thousands of years that night under the thin, rough blanket. He didn’t sleep, only cried until the sun started to raise and a dingy, plain alarm clock went off. He dragged himself out of bed after a minute and got ready for work.

-•-•-•-

He didn’t go back to his apartment much after that. It was too cold, too harsh, too much like Heaven. Instead, he walked through the empty hall of Heaven.

After one particularly long walk, he had came across and closet in the hall. Out of curiosity, he opened it to find all of his old belongings. But front and center of it all was a fluffy cat bed with two bowls, one for food and the other for water, and a lavender cat collar with a bell and the name “Anna” embroider in white on it. He held onto the collar right and sobbed for many hours on the floor until Uriel had found him. 

She tried to comfort her brother that was sobbing hysterically on the floor holding the collar of his pet in his hands and closet full of items full of love and care in front of him. At that moment Uriel felt rage, at the situation, at the hurt Gabriel felt, and at Michael.

Michael had not cared much about personal items that Angels collected over the centuries before Armageddidn’t. But now they suddenly thought it was the worst sin imaginable. Sure, Uriel was uncomfortable with Michael’s actions before hand, she having personalized her apartment and even having a pet of herself (a tan and white corgi puppy named “Seed”), but now? Seeing both of their brother sitting on the floor, crying from the hurt they felt from the comforting things he had managed to collect to distract himself from the coldness if Heaven being taken away from him? They were furious.

How dare Michael even lay a finger on anything of comfort. But they shouldn’t be surprised. Michael had always been the one to take comfort from them, Michael had always dammed and casted out things that were different, Michael had made Heaven cold and unwelcoming.

They should have expected this, and now to think of it, they did, but now Michael had step too far across the line and did something cruel. And she were not going to stand for it. 

She had managed to get Gabriel to mostly calm down and up. He didn’t stop clutching the collar though, and Uriel made no attempt to take it from him. She quickly shut the door and took Gabriel to his apartment. Seeing the empty, unloving apartment made her even more angry. She put Gabriel to bed and Miracled heavy, soft blanket onto of Gabriel. She left the dwelling quickly, storming off to her office. Once she got there, she pulled out Heaven’s rule book and started to read.

-•-•-•-

Michael looked up from their paperwork when their office door was flung open and an angry Archangel stormed up to them and dropped a heavy book on their desk. It was marked at two different places.

Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“Can I help you?” They asked with annoyance quite obviously in there voice. Uriel took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes in fact you can. It had come to my attention you are forcing personal items from both the workplace and from private dwellings.” Uriel started, a cold anger in their voice.

Michael sighed and nodded. “They are selfish and source of greed. They should not be apart of Heaven.” They said in a matter-of-fact tone. Uriel just reached down and opened the first marked page and let Michael see were she marked a bullet point. Despite Michael knowing how to read quiet well, thank you very much, Uriel still read it for them. 

“Quote, ‘All Angels are allowed personal items in both work and private dwellings. In a private dwelling, Angels are also allowed any animal companionship(s).’” There was an asterisk at the end of it and finding it at the end of the page said to “See page 517”.

Micheal groaned. “That rule book is so old, it hasn’t been updated in literally forever.” Michael argued weakly. Uriel shook her head. 

“Yes it has, it’s updated as rules are changed or updated. This was updated a few month ago. Plus,” she closed the book briefly, showing Michael the front and pointing to the name at the bottom of the cover, “would you dare question or challenge the almighty?” That shut Michael up quickly. Uriel seemed pleased and turned to the other marked page and read out loud again.

“Quote ‘As to the rule of personal belongings, if this privilege is abused or forcefully taken way with no instruction from God herself, punishment will happened.

“‘First offense: Warning and apology for any harmed parties.

“‘Second offense; Probation of powers and possible suspension.

“‘Third offense: Probation of powers and demotion.

“‘Final offense: Fall.’”

Michael was speechless and their face had drained a little of color. Uriel stood satisfied. She closed the book and picked it up, tucking it under her arm and turning to leave. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Michael. 

“I expect every Angle that was hurt by this misunderstanding to be repaid tonight or before tomorrow afternoon.” And with that Uriel left, maybe a little smug and mmmm with putting Michael in their place.

-•-•-•-

Gabriel woke up to warm blanket and sunlight, and soft purring and kneading at his arm. He opened his eyes and looked up to Anna standing there, kneading the blankets, his blankets, resting on to of his arm. Anna “meowed” at him gently and he grinned, picking her up and sobbing gently into her soft fur. She didn’t try to move away or anything, happy to be back with her owner. After a few more minutes crying, Gabriel realized he was still clutching her collar. He smiled and put it on her, getting up and looking around. 

The apartment had gone back to it’s usual state. Everything was back to the way it was and were it was. He smiled, walking over to Anna’s bowls and Miracling fresh water a food into their respective bowls. Anna purred happily over the food and ate. Gabriel smiled and was about to head back to his room to get ready for work when a note caught his eyes. 

He furrowed his brows and walked over to it, picking it up and reading it.

“Gabriel,

“It had come to my attention that forcefully removing all your personal items you have gathered yourself was wrong. I am truly sorry. As an act of apology, this week your work load will be significantly lower and today you are free to enjoy your day as you please.

“My deepest apologizes,

“Michael.”

Gabriel smiled and picked up Anna who was rubbing up against his legs. He turn around into his room, changed into comfortable clothes, and went back to bed. He fully intended to spend his day in bed, cuddling with his cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work on here and I’ve been reading a lot of Gabriel fics lol.
> 
> By the way, Anna is a pure white Norwegian Forest Cat.


End file.
